


You are all I need

by Yadania



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadania/pseuds/Yadania
Summary: Cullen and Inquisitor love life after defeating Corypheus.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	You are all I need

Cullen sits in the main hall waiting for Inquisitor to join his dinner. It’s been 2 months that she left Skyhold for Emprise du Lion restoration. And it’s been 2 years since Corypheus was dead. Dahliana still has to close all the rifts which remains in Ferelden and Orlais. Her busy shedule makes them have no time together as much as they deserve. She gets out of her quarter to the main hall where dinner is ready there.

_“I’m so glad we can have a dinner together again. I feel like it’s been ages since we defeated Corypheus.”_

Cullen cuts the grilled meat and places it on Dahliana’s dish, and pour his favorite red wine.

_“Thank you, Commander. I hope I don’t keep you waiting long.”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, Inquisitor. I always can wait for you.”_ He grins.

They have a dinner at almost everyone’s bed time. It can’t help, but the journey back to Skyhold was uncomfortable and far. All she wish is just a warm bath and good dinner with her dear Commander.

_“Oh, creator. I almost forget it. I have many reports from Emprise du Lion that wait for your decision. Please come with me to take them after dinner, so you can check them tomorrow.”_

_“Maker’s breath…”_

Cullen sighs quietly. Inquisition saved the world, but nothing saves them from their hard work.

_“All right.”_

After dinner…he follows her to her quarter. She walks to her desk and carry a pile of reports to the table near the Sofa which Cullen is sitting there.

_“Maker! There are so many.”_

_“I’m sorry, Commander. Our duties never end, but at least…Ah!”_

She gasps and falls to his lap. Cullen pulls her down for a kiss.

_“Cullen…”_

_“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to waste our time, it’s just… it’s so hard to be with you. I don’t know what to do. I miss you so much, but all I can do is waiting. I…”_

Without the completed sentense, he feels her gentle kiss on his lips. They don’t often kiss in these few years. She fulfills his feelings that he longs for. He kisses her back hungrily. His hands roam her body. She gasps when she feels his tongue on her tongue. One of his hand squeezes her breast. She doesn’t know how much he need her until now that he’s so eager to touch her everywhere.

He unbuttons her shirt to feel her soft warm flesh. It takes a short time to undress her and him, because he wasn’t in his armor as usual. He guides her lying down on the sofa. They kiss slowly and long until he trail down his kiss to her ear and neck. Down to her chest…his tongue twirls and nibbles her nipple, makes her moan louder.

He kisses down and down to her belly and her mound. He raises his head to meet her eyes, asks for her permission. She nods, then he darts his tongue up and down her slick fold, and suck her crit sending shockwave to her core. He puts a digit in and out slowly at first, and faster, his tongue still twirl at her crit.

_“If you keep doing that, I’m going to…Ah!”_

He doesn’t stop until she comes undone. He gets up and carry her to the bed. He doesn’t give her a break from her orgasm. He strokes his hard length a few times and slide in her core. And then it’s his time to moan. He feels her pulsing and clench around him. It’s like he can’t remember when the last time they made love. It’s been long and torture.

Rolling on his side, he lifts her legs hang on his arm giving him more access. He can go deeper and makes her cry out his name. He thursts rhythmically with her hips rolling. He captures her gasp with his searing kiss.

_“Cullen, I’m so close.”_

He lifts her left leg higher to his shoulder, his hand rubbing her crit and speed up his pace sending her to the edge. But he doesn’t want it to end now. He moves to be on top and spreads her wider with his both arms thurst into her deep and slow. It’s the deepest penetration she has ever felt. She feels his tip rubbing her cervix. And she can’t take it anymore. It’s torture and going to come again.

_“Cullen, please…come.”_

Her fingers dig his shoulders. He thursts restlessly. Locking her legs firmly. He bites her neck hard enough that can leave a mark which he’s the only one who can see and spills his seed inside her. He came a lot, some of his come spills out of her entrance.

They pants heavily. He still stays inside her for a moment and then rolls to his back, pulls her close to him, and kiss her.

_“I love you, Dahliana.”_

She doesn’t say anything, but kisses him back and hold him tight until they fall asleep together.


End file.
